Star Wars - Hunter
by WittyNameHere1
Summary: A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away... New conflicts rise as the Galactic Confederacy begins its revolt in earnest against the corrupt and failing republic. Yet the confederacy is not as pure as it would believe. Darkness has weeded itself into the rebellion, and it cares only for revenge.
1. A Rising Threat

**Author's Note: **Most characters appearing in this fanfiction will be my own, original creations. While canon, film-universe characters may appear or be referenced, they will not be the primary stars of this fanfic. Comments and critiques are appreciated. I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters/plots therein.

_A long time ago,_

_In a galaxy far, far away…_

_**STAR WARS: HUNTER**_

_Chapter I: A Rising Threat_

Jedi Master Uldir Orion furrowed his brow, staring out into the dark depths of space lying just beyond the asteroid field in front of them. The bridge had gone mysteriously quiet since they first approached the mysterious sector of space. At times, he wondered if even these force-blind men and women could detect the unease in the air just as he did. He couldn't be entirely sure, not a word had been raised once in the five minutes they had been staring at the perilous field in front of them.

"Master, is something wrong?" A tiny voice spoke behind him, he turned towards his young Mirialan student.

The expression on Ezerea Laatl's face indicating it was less a question she'd asked and more like a request for some kind of affirmation that she wasn't the only one feeling uneasy. The girl had a good heart, she desired to serve the republic like he did… and as the years passed between them and she matured into a fully grown woman, she grew uneasy at the thought that, soon enough, she would cease to be his padawan, instead becoming a full Jedi with all the responsibilities that entailed. The old man had tried his best help teach her some independence, to curve her fear of 'growing up' and help her channel her inner strength, and he was met with some moderate success.

"I see you sense something strange here as well." He beckoned her to the window and reached out gently with a single, dark-skinned hand. Grasping hers carefully by the wrist and placing it against the cold glass. "There's something strange here… a kind of… feeling that I haven't experienced in ages."

Breathing a sigh, his Padawan continued to stare out into the asteroid field, her eyes glazing over as if in a trance. Uldir turned his attention to one of the men at the consoles below.

"Any sign of activity in the asteroid field? Something we should be worried of?"

The nervous man looked up from his console, chewing on his lip. "W-well s-sir… erm… M-Master Orion, s-sir… w-we uh… s-see no sign of confederation ships. If t-they're the ones behind all these merchants a-and smugglers disappearing here… t-they certainly are good at hiding it."

Uldir nodded. "Yet you still seem nervous. Afraid they may have some surprise waiting for us?"

It was as if the whole bridge exploded into a mob of nervous looks and quiet muttering. "W-well… sir… w-we just have a… well a bad feeling about this. W-we've all felt something like this b-before. W-when around c-certain planets. Just… something… something that feels _bad_. Like we were being watched or followed by some monster bigger than the ship!"

The Jedi Master's scarred face twisted into a frown, he sighed softly. "Once we leave this place… you should report such feelings to the jedi council. They may find the news… interesting."

Uldir turned from the men below him. They were afraid of a monster following a _republic frigate?_ These men were veterans, hardened from the war with the galactic confederacy! Yet they felt some great unknowable terror at the prospect of monsters and myths! He would need to include this in his report to the council, once he was done examining this site.

"Well, we aren't accomplishing anything just standing here." He sighed, rubbing his temple. Absently feeling at the long scar travelling just above it, slashing diagonally down from his lip to the back of his head, speaking of some devastating battle he was blessed enough to just barely survive.

"Ezerea," his padawan turned towards him, eyes wide. "We're going to take a small ship into that field to investigate. Meet me in the hanger."

The Mirialan nodded enthusiastically, though Uldir could see her gulping down her fear. "Yes Master. I'll… m-meet you there." She turned to leave, her hands going to her face, rubbing at the tattoos just under her eyes.

_It's nothing to fear… I can protect myself… I can protect myself…_

In all reality, she **was** afraid and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to protect herself, when push came to shove. She only hoped there'd be nothing there that would force her to defend herself…

…

Two Delta-6 Starfighters departed the hanger, thrusters low and shields down. They were approaching the asteroid field as slowly and stealthily as they could. Searching for any signs of an ambush or something being inherently _wrong_ with the rocks.

"I'm detecting something on my navicomputer…" Uldir spoke over their shared comm-channel. "It's… it looks like a man made structure of sorts. It… seems to be fading in and out of the screen. Only a few meters away…" Ezerea swallowed down her fear, weaving between the asteroids as they got closer to the target.

"I… don't see anything." She finally exclaimed, failing to hide the relief in her voice. "Should we head back to the ship now?" There was a pause over the channel. "…Master?" Ezerea questioned quietly.

"Ezerea…" Uldir's voice took a serious tone, something that snapped his padawan's attention to it almost immediately. "…look above us." Ezerea's head twisted upwards, gazing through the half-dome of glass surrounding her and towards the rather large asteroid above them. It was turning, ever-so-slowly, but turning nonetheless. Finally she saw it.

_Lights_.

A small mining facility was attached to the asteroid, like some leech sucking at the lifeblood of a host too big to notice. It looked broken, battered, and by all accounts _dead_. Yet she could make out the lights of the facility and faint shadows moving within. Suddenly bright red landing lights flickered to life. Their presence, it seemed, was known.

Ezerea watched her master's ship break off from her to land and loathe as she was to leave the comfort and safety of her own vessel, she followed soon after.

…

No one would greet them at the landing squad. The doors still worked and slid open with a loud, metallic screech. They travelled through what looked like a decrepit welcome area, through a broken mess hall, and through the laborer's dorms. Not once did they find a worker or survivor… or even a corpse. Yet the station looked as though it had been caught in a warzone. Tables were overturned and walls were scorched by blaster fire. They had no clue what had caused such damage, but it seemed to move in a very specific path, cutting a swathe through the entire facility first and foremost, while the outlying areas seemed to show heavier signs of defenses being in place.

"Whatever force did this had a goal in mind…" Uldir spoke softly; even Ezerea struggled to hear him, in spite of walking next to the man. "…They were small, maybe a squad of five men or so. I think they may have been trying to reach something the miners uncovered… and then went back to finish off the rest when they got what they were searching for… it looks almost violent enough to be Mandalorian handiwork."

Ezerea knew of the fierce Mandalorian clans, of their dedication to war, honor… and merciless brutality. If this was their work, she could understand why even the Jedi would have difficulty facing them.

The scars of battle lead them deeper and deeper into the facility, to a place where the lights were dead and the darkness yawned forward, endlessly. Master Uldir ignited his light saber, a calming blue aura seemed to envelop him and force the darkness to yield. She soon followed suit, igniting a green blade that was only a few shades lighter than her actual skin tone. It was not long from where the light faded, that their path ended. A durasteel door shut tightly in front of them.

"Watch our back," Uldir jabbed his saber forward, piercing the center of the door. "We can't allow ourselves to be caught off guard in the dark."

Ezerea didn't respond with words, she felt that if she heard her voice, meek and squeaking, it would destroy any of the confidence she lied herself into believing she had. Turning around, she stared into the dark, battle-scarred hall they'd been previously investigating. She counted her heartbeats as the metal sizzled and screeched behind them.

_One… two… three…_

There was no one down the hallway, yet she felt as though they were still being watched. Stalked, even.

…_four… five… six…_

The metal screeched so loudly as the lightsaber cut through it, anyone beyond the door would surely hear!

…_thirty… thirty-one… thirty-two…_

Eventually a loud clang was heard. The ground shook behind her. She looked over her shoulder only to meet Master Orion's gaze.

"It's a warehouse. There are far too many places to hide here. So be **careful** Ezerea. I don't think we're alone…" The Mirialan nodded and they slipped through the burnt circular "entrance" they'd made for themselves.

There was a small amount of light let in from the large glass ceiling above them. While they would not rely entirely on their lightsabers for sight… it was still too unnervingly dark for the Mirialan's taste. She followed close to her master, almost wanting to wrap her hands around him and bury her head into his robes as she'd done so many times before. Yet she was to be a true jedi soon enough… she couldn't show fear in such a way if she ever intended to inspire others to courage. Her eyes scanned the room, eventually catching a glint in the corner.

"M-master…" she whispered. "W-what's that?" The Jedi Master turned towards where his apprentice pointed with her lightsaber, he'd have to remind her just how irresponsible such an act was _later_.

"Not sure…" he took a step forward. "Wait here… I'll check it out." He placed his hand on her shoulder, an attempt to calm the girl. He wouldn't have her break from fear just by moving a few feet away from her in the dark.

Uldir knew that her falling apart would damage her own self-confidence worse than merely experiencing the terror that was currently sending jitters up her body. He moved towards the glint, prepared for any trap that the mysterious object could be. As he drew farther apart from Ezerea, she turned her attention to the darkness surrounding them, a small whimper emitting from her.

The whimper turned into a full blown screech once her focus was off of the old Jedi Master. **"M-MASTER ORION! T-TO YOUR RIGHT!" **

Uldir's body twisted to the right and soon saw the source of his padawan's terror. In the shadows, standing perfectly still, was a figure seemingly wreathed in the blackness. A cowl covered their face, yet he could make out the disgusting yellow eyes enveloped in a bright red circle, as though the sun in all its fury was eclipsed behind them. He could make out a splotch of red where he assumed their arm was and a strange shimmering in the darkness suggested their other shoulder and arm was wreathed in a cloak.

The visible arm stretched outwards. A hiss erupted from the lightsaber as hot crimson burst from the sheath. Uldir took a step forward, his face serious. "A thousand years since your kind last appeared. _A thousand years!_ Yet are you true sith? Or some 'would-be' imposter who found themselves a lightsaber?"

What Uldir said should've provoked a response. Of anger at the very least… yet all they were met with was silence. Uldir immediately kept a defensive pose while the 'Sith' took a form that Ezerea immediately recognized as Juyo. The standoff seemed to last indefinitely, with those disgusting eyes digging and clawing at Master Orion's resolve… yet Ezerea's master showed no fear.

...When the first blow was struck, it was almost impossible for Ezerea to notice. The dark figure dashed forward with a shocking speed, putting their weight behind a single strike that looked as if it could snap an apprentice's arm in two. Master Orion parried the strike, yet had no time to press the advantage before the next one came down. He was on the defensive for this battle, thankfully defense was something he was exceptionally skilled at.

Blades of crimson and blue each cut through the darkness to strike at one another, barely coming to a standstill or moment of reprieve. The Sith had a particularly odd form of Juyo, one that Ezerea (who had her eyes screwed shut and was trying her hardest to throw the sith off balance with the force) can't say she'd seen practiced before; while Juyo was chaotic and, at times, random… one defining trait was its inherent aggression. Yet the Sith would dance away from battle for short bouts, throwing in strange feints and "tricks" that lacked both elegance and professional form Ezerea had come to expect from lightsaber duels.

It was only when the Sith shot a hand outwards and brought down a stack of heavy-looking mineral crates that Ezerea realized their foe was _fighting dirty._ Each feint, each sudden kick or surprise attack was so "brutish" that lesser Jedi just wouldn't be able to compensate for the sudden breaks in form.

In what could've been the killing blow, the assailant brought down their lightsaber, only missing Master Orion's neck by an inch… and only then because the old Jedi Master sent the Sith flying backwards with a sudden thrust of the Force. The Sith smashed against a storage unit, causing (much to Ezerea's continued shock) a large dent to mark their hitting the target.

"S-surrender," Master Orion's voice was haggard, exhausted by the energetic and deadly duel. His hand weekly reached out, beckoning the Sith's lightsaber from their limp hand, so as to avoid a pitfall that had led to the end of Jedi and Sith alike. "I will spare you… a-and take you into custody if you do."

More silence.

Keeping his blade ignited, he took a step forward. A bright light flashed in front and Ezerea heard Jedi Master Uldir Orion cry out in pain, a thickening crunch punctuating the horrible sound. He recoiled backwards and _fell._

"_**M-MASTER!"**_Ezerea lunged forward, only to recoil against a sudden, powerful shove. She fell onto her back. Her head lurching upwards just to watch the scene unfold.

_Jedi… are a __plague._

The Sith slipped the blaster rifle over their shoulder, back to the hidden sheath below their cloak. Lumbering forward, their hand reached out, the crimson lightsaber flying towards its strong grip. It was ignited once again.

_And I, am their __cure._

The Sith's hands reached upwards, pulling the cowl back and tugging the makeshift mask down to their neck. The lightsaber was lifted and the foolish apprentice would be able to see her face: A Zabrak woman only a few years older. Her bright crimson skin contrasting against the black tattoos marring her face, they resembled thorns and adding an extra layer of fear to her visage. Her free hand traveled across her scalp, over the horns decorating her forehead and through the raven-black hair she had crudely braided into a ponytail. Her hand She grinned at the girl, then towards the struggling Jedi Master.

_I have many names… murderer, rebel, __criminal…_

The blade was brought down upon the dying Jedi. A single stroke severed the head from the spine, killing the man instantly.

_But they will know me, they will fear me, for I will be their __**HUNTER!**_

As she turned her attention away from the corpse, towards the apprentice, a smirk fell onto her features.

_Run to your little 'republic', Jedi… tell them of me… let them learn to __**fear**__ me… and let the name __**Risanda Oene **__haunt your dreams evermore._

Risanda tore the Master's lightsaber, quite literally, from his cold, dead hand. Appraising the design, she slipped it onto one of the holsters of her belt. She had gotten what she came for after all, it seemed.

And now, her hunt would begin in _earnest…_


	2. Birth of A Sith

_Chapter II: Birth of A Sith_

A Delta-6 Starfighter drifted slowly into the planet's upper atmosphere. In the apprentice's haste to escape, Risanda found she'd left her master's starfighter behind. It took a bit of work, but she reprogrammed the little astromech droid to serve _her_ loyally and happily.

"Bring us down here… I have someone I need to meet." Risanda's voice was calm, but firm. A few high pitched beeps from the droid were its response as the fighter shifted into landing vectors.

Space gave way to sky as the Starfighter slowly descended onto the quiet little world. It was the kind of place far too unimportant to make it onto most "official" maps. The people lived in small communities, rarely venturing beyond their home village. Farmers appeared to make up most of the population and the most advanced tech you could hope to find was the occasional blaster rifle scavenged from a wrecked starship or traded for some "all natural" foods that the core-world types seemed to enjoy.

It was the pinnacle of irony that such a place was the abode of a once great and powerful Sith lord.

"This place is as good as any, thank you B6." The droid beeped in a tone she could only infer was 'happy'. A smile formed upon the Zabrak's features as the cockpit unlocked and the glass "roof" slid back.

She leapt from her ship onto the soft ground below, taking in the fresh air of the planet. The crisp taste of Autumn filled the sky. A gentle breeze blew through the rolling hills and down into the scenic valley below. The sun was beginning its slow descent down below the mountains, yet this world still had a couple of hours' worth of light left within it. She slid her cowl back over her head, yet didn't bring the mask up above her lips; she wanted to savor the open air, after all.

…

The trail leading up towards her master's lair was fairly inconspicuous. It could only be called a "trail" thanks to the few small markers and icons left by the various human inhabitants of this world. They seemed to denote a certain religious significance to the path, but upon Risanda's first visit to this place, she only fell upon her master's lair by pure chance…

…of course, she learned quickly that there was rarely any "chance" when dealing with the force. There was a certain chaos to the galaxy, events all seemingly unrelated to one another yet all linked intrinsically to the force. She'd learn to see, to think, and to understand things through the view of the Sith. What others called "chaos" or "anarchy", what others saw as the various machinations of unrelated groups coming into contact with one another, the Sith saw the will of the force being enacted; a kind of "self-evolution" forcing a stagnant galaxy to change itself.

As she continued upward, three figures in the distance caught her eye. They were wrapped in dark robes and had wildly differing body types and height. Of particular note, was a small figure clutching at the pants leg of a taller one. Risanda blinked as she realized that the smallest figure was just a mere child.

"Excuse me," She spoke up, causing the three to turn slowly. "Is everything alright?"

They were human as far as she could tell. The oldest of their trio being an elderly man with a wispy beard and the youngest being a small boy that appeared at least six years of age and half asleep. The third figure, the boy's apparent mother, stepped forward.

While they didn't speak, Risanda soon took note of what caused them to stop. A wagon lay broken down in front of them, the pack animal killed by what looked like wounds from a predatory animal. On the cart was a collection of food and various stone tablets with different words written upon them, a rather confusing and archaic language.

"Unable to deliver offerings, hm?" She had learned from her master that a few nearby villages seemed to worship him as some legendary 'Watcher in The Mountain'.

He rarely _encouraged_ this worship and offerings of food were all but useless to him…yet for whatever reason he kept them under some small amount of protection. Apparently rodents and vicious animals kept far away from the farms he deemed to be under his gaze. She hadn't yet questioned him on the issue, but it certainly seemed odd compared to the previous tales of Sith lords randomly slaughtering civilians for "fun".

"Well…" She sighed, her hand extended and her brow furrowed, the cart was beginning its ascent up the mountain. The wheels spun of their own accord, without need for animal or help. The eyes of the robed figures went wide as they watched what seemed like a miracle before them. "You may not understand me… but I will see that these offerings reach him. It's getting dark, now, so you should all return to your homes."

A quiet whisper went up, in a language that she didn't properly understand. Yet she could assume from the awed tone that they were grateful, that was good enough for her. Turning her attention away from the hooded figures, she would continue her ascent, though with the added load of the cart slowing her down.

…

It took her a full hour to reach the cave, yet when she found herself standing once more before the trigonal carvings, an ode to the great temples of the Sith on Korriban, she knew she was home once more. She left the cart outside of the entrance and with no hesitance, she entered the darkness.

The cave was relatively simple. Her master had no need or ability to construct additional rooms. Yet in its simplicity it contained a certain charm to it. She passed through carvings upon carvings, written in the language of the ancient Sith. When the hallway finally gave way to a little light, the cave opened into a massive 'cathedral'. Statues with their heads bent downwards adorned large pillars of stone. The room stretched up far enough that the ceiling would be hidden behind blackness. At the end of the long walkway, a gigantic statue of an alien figure with arms outstretched held an ever-burning fire on either hand. This was the only source of light in the room… and directly below that statue, overlooking the entire "temple", the inspiration for that figure sat slumped in his throne. Wires were jutting out from the man's body in all directions, being fed into the statue above him. Directly in front of his throne was a small, raised basin filled with an unknown liquid. It faintly glowed a bright blue color, perhaps making it the only thing possible to SEE the Sith Lord in this dark temple.

"The Jedi is dead, master." Risanda spoke quietly, lowering her cowl and bending her knee reverently before the stairs leading up to the man's throne. She went to her belt, withdrawing the deceased Master Orion's lightsaber.

"I know," his voice was soft, quiet even. It was not the voice of a man who would usually command armies of loyal and zealous servants, certainly an odd trait for a Sith to have… yet there was something about the _way_ he spoke the granted him a strange kind of authority. No matter how quiet it was, the words almost seemed to slither into a person's head, as though he were quietly sharing secrets with them. It created a kind of 'personal' feeling to what he said… and that only served to remind others that such a powerful being was now _focusing_ on them.

"I was watching the battle take place… you fought with rage tempered by cunning… a deadly combination and one I haven't seen in centuries. The style of a true _Sith._" She smirked a bit, the compliment sending a wave of joy through her.

She watched as her master stood from his throne, his red skin stained and pale by years in the darkness and his cloak, elegant and fine as it once was, brimming with dust that slithered off of him with each step he took. His face was mostly hidden, but there was no denying the thin smile upon his lips. Perhaps most odd, was the trail of wires jutting from his back. They followed him as though they were a cape, when in reality they were one of the few things allowing him to live on in a physical state.

"You've turned your passion into a weapon… your rage from the impotent writhing of a base animal towards a higher purpose… you have ambition, strength greater than before… yet tell me, apprentice… do you have knowledge?" He stopped in front of her, she turned her head up to stare at him directly in the eyes, to assert that she was his apprentice yet _not_ bound and ensnared by his will. The smile on the Sith's lips grew larger. "…Tell me, apprentice, what are the sole absolute truths of this galaxy?"

Risanda closed her eyes and took a breath. Her master had never spoken the words to her, yet each day under his tutelage, a new phrase seemed to burn into her mind. She would have no idea where it came from or why she would suddenly know such a thing… yet she could only attribute it to the will of the force.

"_Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

_Through passion, I gain strength._

_Through strength, I gain power._

_Through power, I gain victory._

_Through victory, my chains are broken._

_The force will set me free."_

When she reopened her eyes, she found saw electricity dancing around her. It zapped at her skin, ran across her fingers, yet it would cause no pain.

"You've learned our ways, Risanda… and are worthy of our mantle. While a thousand fools have claimed to be Sith, you have _earned_ your status. I recognize you as true Sith, and may my blessing stand as evidence for all to know your status." She clenched her fist, feeling the power of the dark side coursing through her body. She grinned all the while. "You will be an instrument of change in the galaxy. A blade to bring an end to the corrupt and failing Republic and its Jedi defenders. You will free the strong from their restraints and cut down the weak fools who've bound them… and through these things, we will _both_ have our revenge!"

She stood at last, standing level with the ancient Sith Lord. "_Our_ revenge? I believe I will be the one doing the killing." She teased, a sly wink being given towards the man.

"You are correct, but must you really torture a 'poor old man' such as me?" He chuckled, placing a surprisingly strong hand on her shoulder. "I would wish for nothing more than for us to stand together, two warriors of equal strength, fighting a glorious battle for the galaxy… yet I'm old, crippled and confined to mirror observation." His voice grew strained, the sheer impact of his disability not lost on him.

"You've taught me well… given me strength and a kind of power I would've never thought myself capable of. We may not ever battle alongside each other, but your strength will help lead me to victory." She placed her own hand on the man's shoulder, a surprising move… yet he grew cold at her touch.

"Do not let your compassion become a weakness, apprentice. Until you have the power to make it otherwise, it can _always _be used against you." He turned, slowly climbing the stairs to his throne.

"Bring the lightsaber to the Galactic Confederacy…" He began, his voice stern and showing a hint of strength it didn't seem to have previously. "Their resources will be a great boon to our cause. Use them at your own discretion and know that I will be watching. Once they know you've killed Jedi… they will accept you into their ranks."

Risanda bowed her head. "Before I go, a family brought offerings up to you. What should I do with them?"

She heard what sounded like a sigh from her Master. "Do what you wish with it. They're merely harming themselves by tossing these worthless 'offerings' on my door."

Risanda considered for a moment. "If they aggravate you, may I ask why you protect them?" She heard another sigh.

"It's not your place to question my motives, _apprentice._ Know only that I've seen these people defeat a seasoned Mandalorian warband. They fought with ruthlessness worthy of Sith themselves! Their strength _earned_ them respect and if I see fit to reward them, that is _my_ choice!" She winced a little as he suddenly raised his voice. For whatever reason, it seemed as though her question hit a nerve.

"I… apologize, master. I was not attempting to… question your choices." She folded her hands behind her back, preparing to be reprimanded… instead, she was met with a third sigh from her master.

"No… no… question _everything_ regardless of the thoughts of others… just be prepared to defend yourself and your will with strength. Do not shy away from imposing your will _if_ you have the strength to do so… you may leave." His voice grew strained once again, as good an indicator as anything that they were not to speak further.

Risanda would not delay, she turned from her master and left…

…

When she exited the cave once more, the sun was bleeding its last ounce of fury before the cold of the night came to envelop the land. A great valley stretched out below her, a river ran through it and beside it was a small town. Tiny figures in the distance were returning to their homes after a long day's work. Her skin felt warm underneath the last of the sun's rays. Breathing slowly, she turned to the offering cart beside the cave's open maw. Focusing on it, she grasped it roughly with the power of the force behind her. Levitating it into the air, she brought it lower and lower down the hill, to the village below.

They would be rewarded for their strength, she decided. They should not struggle to provide "offerings" that weren't needed.


	3. Lines Are Drawn

**AN: **Would just like to say I really appreciate anyone reading so far. Though comments would be greatly appreciated, if only so I could get a feel for what others think about the story. I apologize for taking so long with this latest chapter.

_Chapter III: Lines are drawn_

Ezerea's skin looked a few shades lighter than its normal green hue. She was clenching at her robes tightly, trying to control her emotions. Her master was dead, another Sith was discovered, and now she stood surrounded by the Jedi Council, trying her best to recite what happened.

"With all due respect, master Jedi…" An even, aristocratic voice spoke up. She'd only heard it a few times in political addresses, yet it was instantly recognizable even before she turned to see who it was.

Standing in the doorway, was the newly-elected Chancellor Palpatine. "…I believe this young woman has been through quite enough as is. I've collected a few testimonials from the crew of the frigate her and Master Orion were being transported on. The _Star of Coruscant_ I believe it was called, yes?" He offered Ezerea a light smile, she nervously nodded her head.

Taking that as his queue, Chancellor Palpatine slipped through the doorway, two familiar faces in the form of Master Kenobi and his apprentice, the talented, yet young, Anakin Skywalker, on either side. Ezerea didn't know what Master Kenobi felt towards the Chancellor, but he certainly seemed to find the idea of escorting him into the council chambers to be strange.

"With all due respect, Chancellor, this is a _Jedi_ affair. We're working on resolving the issue ourselves." A stern, strong voice returned captured the attention of the council, as well as Palpatine: it belonged to none other than Master Windu.

The two exchanged a strange look between them. Ezerea was almost certain that Master Windu didn't exactly "like" Chancellor Palpatine, yet she didn't know why. As far as she was aware, they didn't really have a negative history with one another, she wasn't sure if Master Windu was into politics and had any views that conflicted with the Chancellor. She inched just a tad away from the room's center, trying her best not to have the attention drawn back to her.

"I am well aware that the Jedi would like to solve this issue quietly, yet…" Palpatine's lips curled into a thin smile, his eyes glancing cooly into Master Windu's stern gaze. "The last time the Sith returned to the galaxy, it nearly spelt the end of our Republic. While the Jedi were able to defeat them eventually, I'm afraid now… well, the order may be too weak in its current state to protect the whole of the republic. If the Sith do return, I fear that they would stand as great a chance as ever to overthrow our democratic society."

Master Windu's jaw tightened. Ezerea could see something in his eyes, something that seemed to pool just below the surface. A flash of something that would terrify most normal men… yet the chancellor's face didn't even budge from it's cool, collected visage.

"If the Sith do return, Chancellor, and that's only an _if_, the order will be ready to meet and drive them back into the void." He folded his arms across his chest, sitting upright as silenced passed between the two.

"Discuss this peacefully, we must." A third voice spoke up, the attention of the council turned towards the ever wise and, to many, near _ancient_ master Yoda. "Correct, the chancellor is. Stand alone, the order shouldn't." Yoda moved from his seat, looking up at the much taller Chancellor Palpatine. "Investigate this Sith, we will. Appreciate, we will, any aid from the senate."

It took Palpatine a few seconds to break his gaze from Master Windu and finally look down at Master Yoda. "Of course…" He said calmly. "My only two conditions are that any report sent to the Jedi will be sent to my desk as well… and the Internal Security Bureau, of course. The second condition is that Miss Laatl will be the agent investigating this."

An exchange of furrowed brows and odd looks passed between the various council members. Ezerea squeaked, hands moving to clasp her mouth.

"C-Chancellor Palpatine… m-my apologies but I… I'm only an apprentice! W-Without a master! I would f-fail miserably!" She was flustered, someplace between gracious and terrified.

Palpatine was grinning, cutting in right as Master Windu was about to speak up. "If you'll allow me to explain my reasoning, I promise you may see some sense in this." He folded his hands behind his back, turning to stare each Jedi in the eye; a true politician as always.

"Miss Laatl was one of the few who saw this Sith. Not only that, but this Zabrak killed her master… as I'm sure many of you are aware, we've seen an… unfortunate number of Jedi fall to the dark side over the years." He frowned. "Your standard 'I.S.B.' agent wouldn't be capable of facing a Sith… while with just _any _Jedi… there is always the threat of them falling. If that happens, well… we would have _two _Sith on our hands. I'm sure you all realize what a threat such as that could mean."

He turned towards Ezerea, his eyes boring into her own; she dropped her gaze to the floor. Taking a few steps towards the girl, the Chancellor glanced at her light saber. "Yet I would not think that a woman who lost her master to this same Sith would fall so easily. If I dare say so, Masters, I would consider myself a decent judge of character and I could not _imagine _Miss Laatl here as a Sith."

It was most likely Ezerea's own paranoia, but that sounded more like he was mocking her than anything. She wasn't a warrior, wasn't an investigator, and certainly wasn't some brave hero! Her knuckles tightened around her robes, she could hear Master Windu and Palpatine arguing… it was getting louder and louder until, at last, the sound of wood wrapping against the floor brought her attention back to the council. Yoda tapped his cane on the floor one last time for emphasis, then reclined back into his seat.

"Truth, there is, to both of your words…" he sighed. "Young, but strong in the light side, Ezerea is. Nervous, she may be, but not inexperienced." He closed his eyes. "Meditate, all of us must. Unexpected but not unappreciated, your visit was, Chancellor." Palpatine bowed his head.

"All I ask is that you consider my offer, masters, and know that I have the same interest as all of you… protecting our republic." He turned to leave, stopping just outside of the doorway to give a polite nod in Anakin's direction. With that frivolity done, he'd leave the council to its petty arguing.

Once he was far enough down the hall that he was certain the Jedi wouldn't overhear, his expression immediately soured. His hand clenched tightly into a fist, smacking the wall roughly.

_**Another**_ _Sith? _A low growl emanated from the Chancellor. _No… not a Sith. An upstart, one breaking the Rule of Two at that, an idiot these Jedi fear is a portent of some dark times._

He had worked far, far too long putting all the pieces on the board to have some pawn arrive and start mucking things up! This "Sith" was making noise, this "Sith" was drawing more attention onto just _who_ the confederacy was supporting, this "Sith" **wasn't under his control!** He glared ahead; he had two options available to him. He could have her killed now, before she became too big of a nuisance, or he could use her and have her killed later.

This so-called "Sith" would do well to pray for the second option.

…

Meanwhile, far from the gleaming spires of Coruscant and light years across the galaxy, Risanda was entering the orbit of Geonosis. Her comm buzzed to life and an alien voice gave her the usual spiel about 'restricted air spaces' and 'this planet belongs to the glorious confederacy'.

"This is Risanda Oene. I've killed a Jedi…" Her gaze grew stern as she stared at the endless sand of Geonosis. "…Tell your 'Seperatist Council' that I'm interested in killing a few more. All they have to do is let me land here and have a brief word with them."

The comm buzzed with chatter again, yet eventually she was cleared for landing. She pulled her cowl up over her head. Opening the ship's hatch and being assaulted almost immediately with rough desert winds.

She _hated_ the desert.


End file.
